


Gamzee Makara x Tavros Nitram

by CaptainFruity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, Kudos greatly appreciated, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFruity/pseuds/CaptainFruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short, fluffy fanfiction about two Homestuck characters.<br/>Edited so it's now written in third person, since it was awkward reading (as well as writing) it in first person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee Makara x Tavros Nitram

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story that I am posting to Archive of Our Own, and I am not completely used to the site yet. There will definitely be grammatical errors and there will be mistakes, and I would really appreciate it if you would kindly point them out so I can fix them! Other than that, enjoy the small fanfiction.

Gamzee hopped into the horn pile, soft honks sounding as he did. "Ah," he says, snuggling into the pile, his eyes closing. Man. All these miracles and no one to celebrate 'em with. Where the motherfuck was Tavros when he needed him?  
"Taaavbaby!" he called, opening his eyes and looking around the living room, and sat up in the horn pile, trying to peer into the kitchen to find him.  
"What Gamzee?" He finally heard him call, his voice making his heart flutter a little. This adorable dude was a miracle. Gamzee beamed up at him as he entered the living room. "Honk. Where you been bro? Come cuddle with me." He watch his lips twitch as if he were trying to smile. He could definitely tell that he was trying not to.   
"C'mon Tav." Gamzee pouted at him before grinning again. He couldn't help himself! The dude's smile was just too cute to handle. It was contagious. "I know you wanna smile, Tav."  
Gamzee made his was out of the horn pile, the horns honking as he stepped on some, and just ignored the noise. Gamzee reached for Tavros's hands, pulling him to him.  
"Gamzee why did you buy all those horns off of Ebay? All you do is.. lay on them."  
Gamzee looked at him and made soft clicking sounds with his tongue. "Don't go up and changin' the subject now, Tavvy." He leaned down pressed his lips to his forehead in a small kiss, and laced his fingers with his before pulling him even closer so he was against him.  
"Taaaaav. Let me make a cute brother like you smile." Gamzee pulled his hands away, his hands slipping to his waist. Then he started to tickle him. Just hearin' that laugh makes the caterpillars in his stomach turn to butterflies!  
Gamzee started to laugh along with him, then quit tickling the poor guy, and wrapped his arms around his waist and fell back onto the couch, a small gasp sounding from tavbro's mouth. smiling up at him fondly as he laid on his stomach, he reached up and poked the tip of his nose. "Boop." They both giggled softly, and he kissed the tip of his nose this time. "Tav, you're adorable."  
"You are too, Gamzee."  
"So, uh, why did you buy all those clown horns?"  
"Oh uh," He laughed a little. "Got an amazing deal on 'em!"  
I watch as he looked at the pile of horns.  
"Paid $1.99 per horn." Gamzee said as if he read his mind.  
Gamzee just grinned as his eyes went wide, as round as quarters.  
"Gamzee there has to be more than 50 horns."  
"I think there's 103."  
He simply smiled at him as he gave me a pointed look.  
"Gamzee."  
"Tavbro. It was a great deal! One in a life time opportunity the miracle worker said."  
He pout when he saw him frown.  
"Nuh uh! No cute brother like you should be up and frownin'! No how no way! I won't motherfuckin' stand for it!" Gamzee removed his arms from around him, his fingers going to his sides, tickling his ribs mercilessly.  
"Haha! Gamzee STOP!" He dodged as he tried to grab his hands or wrists to try and get him to stop tickling him.  
"But Tav, I love your smile and laugh!" Gamzee stared at him as he looked down at him, panting. "Gamzee-no." He let him grab his wrists, keeping him from tickling him any more.  
And in a miraculous turn of events, they get flipped and turned and they both end up falling onto the floor with a 'thud' and a gasp from both of them.  
Gamzee's eyes widened when he noticed that he fell on him, on the floor. "Oooh shit, Tavbro are you okay?" He asked anxiously, getting off of him before quickly helping him up. "Did I hurt a brother?" He asked, frowning.  
"No, I'm okay." Gamzee noticed him point to his left cheek. "But my cheek hurts now though."  
He furrowed his brows and stared at him. How does a brother's cheek get hurt like that?  
He shrugged as he was leaning down, and pecked his cheek. "Feel better?" He asked in a mumble.  
"Uh-huh."  
Then suddenly Gamzee was on his back on the couch, Tav back on top of him. He busted out laughing, trying to grab his hands.  
Gamzee opened his eyes to see a grinning Tavros looking down at him.  
When he finally got a hold of his hands, he pushed him up and backwards, so he was on his back.

Gamzee was just about to tickle him when he yelled. "Okay! I give up! Truce!" He was saying the words while laughing.  
A smile creeps up onto his lips again when he released his wrists, and grabbed his hands instead, squeezing.  
"No more tickling Gam." Gamzee shruged and gave him an innocent look.  
"Okay okay, bro. I promise. No more tickle fights."  
He leaned up and pressed his lips to his, kissing him gently as an apology.


End file.
